Pieces of Love
by Juliet Cullen
Summary: "T MUSE F T Contest"  Bella no sabe como lidiar con el dolor de ver a Mike con otra..¿Que hará para evitar las lágrimas? ¿Y después de todo, que seguirá? Las consecuencias de salvar un corazón a veces son tan gratas..


**The_MUSE_Fanfic_Twilight_Contest.**

**Nombre del Fic.: Pieces of Love**

**Autor/res: Juliet Cullen**

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: MK Ultra**

**Link al perfil del Contest: .net/~fftwilighthispanoamerica**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward & Bella**

**Número de Palabras: 2591 (con notas) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los involucró en la situación.**

* * *

><p><em>How much deception can you take?<br>How many lies will you create?  
>How much longer until you break?<br>__You mind's about to fall_

_Mk Ultra- Muse_

Isabella cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre sus oídos. No quería tener contacto con el mundo. La frase terminal del último libro que había leído seguía grabada en su mente como si de fuego se tratase.

"Las emociones son la armas más peligrosas. Incluso más que las bombas nucleares o cualquier otro invento del hombre. Puedes herir a cualquier con un arma pero con un daño directo al corazón, es lo culminante"

La verdad le lastimaba. Y no entendía como había llegado a esas circunstancias tan humillantes. Esconderse no había estado en sus planes hacia 30 minutos. Pero era lo único que podía hacer, sobre todo después de ver a su mejor amigo con su peor enemiga. Aunque no era de extrañarse, parecían físicamente compatibles. Ambos populares, ambos simpáticos…

Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Una serie de secuencias sin sentido que la había forzado a soltar un gemido y darse media vuelta para volver a su departamento. Se había ilusionado con falsas creencias y sonrisas deslumbrantes que solo le habían traído un mal. No le había pasado por alto la sonrisa leve pero refrescante que Lauren tenía en su rostro cuando la miró ni la risa de Mike mientras la abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ella había soñado mil y un veces por un momento como ese y ahora no era ni tan remotamente feliz.

Ciertamente, un día el corazón puede palpitar rebosante de alegría y al otro, puede resquebrajarse en pedazos. La decisión de confesarse le parecía estúpida siendo rebobinada por su cerebro. ¿Entonces porque él había prometido darle una respuesta? ¿Era acaso otro requerimiento del manual "Si te enamoras de tu mejor amigo..?

Mike ciertamente había sido sincero. Le dijo su respuesta cuando estuvo listo y no la lastimó de forma consciente. Habían sido amigos desde hace 3 años y el jamás le había tratado mal. Hubiera jurado que tanta maravilla no podría ser cierta. Y lo fue.

Bella se había pasado imaginando situaciones en las que Mike la buscaría, le gritaría en frente de la escuela su modesto amor y serian felices. O quizás, que el llegaría a su casa con un ramo de rosas y 3 hojas de promesas. Incluso si él hubiese llegado con solo una sonrisa, ella lo hubiera acogido con gusto.

Mike Newton, su amigo. Su amor. El hombre más generoso, caritativo, atento y genial que hubiera conocido. Casi sonrió cuando recordó las ocasiones en que lo había visto sonrojado. ¿Podría haber un final feliz para los dos? Se limpió las lágrimas y apagó la melodía que hasta el momento se repetía una y otra vez. Tomó un abrigo debido a las bajas temperaturas de Canadá en invierno y salió en medio de la noche.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo. Gente saliendo de sus trabajos, parejas paseando, adolescentes riendo. Otra pacifica noche para Bella y sus pensamientos. O al menos eso pensó cuando lo vio y su corazón se contrajo. Parecía sobresalir en medio de la multitud a pesar de que solo llevaba una vieja sudadera y unos pantalones. Sus manos las mantenía dentro quizás para evitar sufrir una hipotermia. El alzó el rostro hacia ella justo cuando planeaba huir. ¿Qué hacia el allí?

No era a Edward a quien quería ver y sin embargo, allí estaba. No era la única vez en la que la había interceptado para hablar. Ella pensaba que era gracioso y guapo pero hasta allí. Nunca lo había visto de otra forma hasta el día en que todo se derrumbó….

Parecía un día tan lejano pero las consecuencias estaban frente a ella. Mike le había dado una respuesta, obviamente negativa y Edward la había abrazado tras una escena de lágrimas. Recordó que después de varios minutos, ella había levantado la mirada y lo había observado con detenimiento. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraban al vacio en una falsa actitud desinteresada mientras sus manos aún estaban sobre la cintura de Bella. En ese momento lo normal hubiese sido, una disculpa por la mojada camisa y darle las gracias, pero no sucedió eso. O al menos; no en ese orden.

Movida por las emociones encontradas, Bella había acariciado la mejilla del mejor amigo de su ahora imposible amor y lo había besado de repente. Al principio, Edward se contuvo e intentó poner distancia, pero ella se apretó más a él, de tal manera que el espacio entre sus cuerpos fue nulo. Mordió su labio inferior y eso fue el detonante para conseguir lo que quería. Se separó cuando la respiración se le hizo escasa y se vio reflejada en esos ojos. El se acercó con la intensión de retomar por segunda vez el beso pero ella solo pudo pronunciar una disculpa por el desorden que había provocado antes de correr a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Bella no deseaba ir a clases y menos encontrarse cara a cara con Edward. ¿Qué le diría? Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo ya que al abrir la puerta, el ya estaba allí, esperándola.

-Voy de salida-

-Y yo de entrada- sonrió antes de abrirse paso y entrar al departamento –Lindo hogar-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Es lo que preguntas después de que casi abusas de mi en plena calle?- sintió el sonrojo acudir a sus mejillas pero no bajo la mirada. Aun le dolía la respuesta de Mike

-Para ser alguien que sufrió un abuso, te veo muy bien. Como sea, te quedas en tu casa- se dio media vuelta y apretó la perilla de la puerta ¿Seguiría allí cuando ella regresara?

-Bella- casi dio un brinco cuando sintió su aliento cercano a su cuello –No te vayas- cubrió su mano

-Tengo que ir a la escuela-

-Te llevaré-

-Puedo caminar-

-¿Por qué eres terca?-

-¿Por qué me besaste?- le preguntó

-No lo sé-

-¿Te gusto?- aquello la hizo rabiar. ¿Gustarle? Ella quería a Mike, aunque este le hubiera partido las esperanzas. Esperaría a que Lauren cometiera un error y entraría en la ecuación. Tenía que guardar las esperanzas.

-No digas estupideces. ¿Por qué me tendrías que gustar?- el rostro de su invitado se convirtió a no legible

-Perfecto. Solo preguntaba. Me voy- caminó a la salida y no esperó a que ella hablara para salir.

Isabella se quedó quieta, pensando en que todo había sido su culpa. Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de la hora y consiguió un transporte para la escuela. Ya no tenía miedo de encontrarse a Edward porque el asunto estaba zanjado.

A la última hora, vio salir a la nueva pareja besándose. No supo qué hacer. Su mente se nubló y una vocecilla en su cabeza le advirtió que debía alejarse de allí antes de que fuera descubierta. Su respiración comenzó a volverse más errática, signo de que en cuestión de segundos, sería un mar de llanto. Retrocedió y chocó con la pared, pero no le importó. Corrió en dirección contraria, abriéndose paso entre los demás estudiantes, excepto uno. Su cuerpo se encontró con el suyo y él la envolvió en un abrazo protector para evitar su caída.

-¿Isabella?-

Siguió llorando sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran. Él asintió en silencio entendiendo su silencio y le acarició el cabello mientras la conducía a otro lugar. Casi llegando a la cafetería, Isabella no pudo más con el momento repitiéndose y las palabras de Mike y no encontró otra salida más que besar a Edward; por segunda vez. Él la alejó, cortésmente –No-

-No quiero que duela tanto. Déjame-

-No- insistió; apartándola –No lograrás nada con esto-

-Edward, te lo suplico. Deja que esto salga de mi mente- la miró confundido –Estoy desesperada, ayúdame- quizás fue la forma en que lo dijo o la poca resistencia que tenía el hacia ella cuando la observaba llorar que accedió. La tomó del mentón y dirigió la dirección del beso. Cada roce y cada caricia borró el dolor, el rechazo...Se separaron para buscar aire pero él no dejo que ella se separa y continuo, de forma suave casi como si le pidiera permiso por cada nota aguda de dolor que el borraba. Se alejaron y ella se dio cuenta del error que había cometido pero no se echó a correr. Se quedo allí y le agradeció infinitamente a Edward. Se fueron en direcciones distintas como si lo que acababa de suceder no fuese más que algo rutinario.

Pasaron los días y quizás fue el destino, maldición o coincidencia de que en cada una de las ocasiones en donde veía a los 2 tortolos enamorados, Edward había estado a su lado. Si había intuido cual era la razón de su llanto, no se lo mencionó. Tan solo esperaba quieto mientras ella descargaba su dolor; primero en su camisa y luego sobre sus labios. Varias semanas después, se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba mal. Y lo había evitado. Tenía que saber enfrentar su dolor.

Es por eso que casi se giró cuando lo descubrió allí. No verlo por 2 semanas se había convertido en un auto castigo. No hablar con él o verlo sonreír, le había costado caro. Sintió subir el rubor por sus mejillas pero no por una emoción negativa sino por el alivio de saber que él aún esperaba escucharla hablar. Isabella se sintió repentinamente culpable al haberlo dejado después de tanto apoyo.

-Edward- pronunció su nombre después de mucho tiempo. Él, por su parte, se separó del balcón y se encaminó hacia ella. No le extraño notar que no sonreía. Se merecía ese trato, ese coraje. Todo.

De pronto, se detuvo. Solo basto la discreta mirada por el rabillo del ojo para saber que algo estaba sucediendo. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y observó a la pareja caminando tomados de la mano. Se fijó en la mirada en su acompañante, teñida de preocupación. Quizás él estaba pensando que se iba a caer en pedazos. Incluso ella misma esperaba alguna reacción: enojo, dolor, tristeza pero no encontró nada. Solo vacio.

Mike pasó a su lado alzando una mano y regalándole un saludo; cosa que correspondió. Escuchaba sus pasos resonando mientras se alejaban. Parecían sentirse los únicos transeúntes de la calle. La mano de Edward sobre su mejilla rompió con el hechizo. Hasta ese momento notó la lágrima traicionera que resbalaba hasta su mentón. Bella miró a Edward como si esperara alguna explicación pese a que era ella la del problema.

Si ese gesto lo hubiera hecho Mike hace 2 meses, pensó Isabella, habría saltado de alegría. Pero no. Ya tenía suficiente con estarlo persiguiendo y hablándole esperando en vano que algún día, el le dirigiera alguna mirada más significativa. Recordó su humillación y eso le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Había estado tan ciega. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por un sentimiento falso?

-¿Cuánto más a aguantar?- le susurro él- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que pasar antes de que te conviertas en pedazos?- No respondió. Y notó la transformación en aquellos ojos esmeraldas. La furia, el dolor y la resignación.

Aunque todo eso se fue a la basura en cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Bella sintió su mente deslizarse a la más hermosa paz. La intensidad y la desesperación estaban implicadas. Edward buscaba con desesperación alguna respuesta, sin importarle el respirar o no. El fuego hirvió en sus venas y temió quemarse. Pero tampoco se separó y mientras respondía con ahincó el beso, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento del camino, invisible a sus ojos, la historia de Mike había sido borrada. Cuando el oxígeno se volvió indispensable, ambos se separaron. Edward se preparó para darse la vuelta pero bella lo detuvó por el antebrazo.

-No lloraba por él-

-No soy tu premio de consolación-

-No lloraba por el- repitió la chica. Fue el golpe al darme cuenta de que no siento nada, Edward. Lo he comprendido: Mike y yo no somos compatibles-

-No te comprendo-

-Tú estuviste cuando más te necesite, tú fuiste el doctor y la medicina-

-Yo te quiero, bella. Así que si esto es una nueva modalidad de rechazo, hazlo rápido- se frente se arrugó en una línea frontal. Gesto que hacía cada vez que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Lo que quiero decir es esto- se paró de puntitas y rozó sus labios, todavía cálidos- Quiero intentarlo. Perdamos el control y veamos a donde nos lleva todo esto-

Edward sonrió y ella acarició su cabello mientras se aplicaba un poco más de su dosis solicitada…. Por esos labios sufriría una sobredosis y no le importaba.

* * *

><p>El final. Corto pero necesario. Espero les guste.<p>

PD: Para los que leen "Una prueba peligrosamente interesante", no pasa de esta semana que actualizo. Mis disculpas pero tuve examenes por 2 semanas y apenas ayer dormir más de 2 hrs..


End file.
